


Счастливчик Джек

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Татуировка — есть, партнёра — нет, и Джек подозревает, что такой, как он есть, со своим характером, телом, с прошлым и настоящим, даже вместе с этой своей татуировкой, он нихрена и никому не нужен. Даже тому самому, родственной душе.
Relationships: Dylan Rhodes & Jack Wilder, J. Daniel Atlas/Henley Reeves
Kudos: 2





	Счастливчик Джек

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2015 года для команды WTF Mark Ruffalo 2015, бета Nika Darkness
> 
> По первому фильму. В данной соулмейт-АУ партнёры находят друг друга по «сигналам» от своих татуировок (перемещаются, могут менять рисунок, температурная разница).

Меррит Маккини берёт его под опеку. И это не льстит — это абсолютно, безоговорочно ужасно. Джеку приходится выносить все его шутки и подколки в двойном объёме. Он даже завидует Дэниелу и Хенли — как ни крути, те разделяют слова Меррита на двоих, и так степень едкости понижается. Самим отношениям парочки он, кстати, не завидует. Ему всё время попеременно кажется, что родственные души это либо глупейшая шутка природы над человечеством, либо своеобразная шутка судьбы над каждым отдельно взятым человеком. Взять тех же Дэниела и Хенли. Джек готов признать, что они действительно из одного теста слеплены, но последствия ведь кошмарны! Ну, или ему так кажется. 

Он, конечно, видит моменты, когда глаза Хенли сияют счастьем, а Дэнни до неприличного доволен и горд — то ли собой, то ли всё-таки своим рыжим сокровищем. Один раз Джек даже заметил, как во время их долгого упоительного поцелуя по сплетённым пальцам рук, лежавшим на бедре Дэнни, поползли узоры татуировок, сливаясь во что-то единое, в цельный рисунок. Но не подойдёшь же, не спросишь. Даже взгляд не задержишь на движении тёмно-синих линий на их руках, расположенных слишком близко к паху, к встающему члену под тканью брюк. Смотреть и высматривать неловко, неприлично. Он не Меррит, чтобы задавать пошлые вопросы и смотреть, смотреть с этой безумной жадностью человека, давно всё потерявшего. И слава богу, что он не Меррит. Джек молод, и все его возможные «соулмейт-проблемы», как пишут на обложках гламурных журналов и говорят по телику, впереди. Просто каждый раз, когда Дэнни и Хенли ссорятся, срываясь на крики и оскорбления, Джеку по-детски кажется, что мир рушится. Что разбились все вазы, хлопнули все двери и дует стужей с улицы. Он передёргивает плечами, смаргивает с глаз эту картинку, вообразившееся многоглавое чудище, которое самозабвенно грызёт свои же головы, и уводит подальше Меррита. Не просто сдвинуть этого застывшего человека с места, но Джек всё-таки сильнее, чем многим кажется. Наблюдать его странную, почти брезгливую гримасу — страшно, пусть и приводит его самого в чувство от чужой ссоры и ощущения краха мира. Пока остался страх, пока ещё никто не умер, как у Меррита, всё можно наладить. Он постоянно уводит Меррита. Хоть в коридор, и сам вставляет ему в губы сигарету: давать в руки бесполезно — те дрожат крупной дрожью, сам же щёлкает зажигалкой и поджигает табак. Меррит никогда не благодарит и сам не рассказывает, как погибла его жена, только застывшее отвращение во взгляде сменяется тоской. Джеку достаточно. В такие моменты ему кажется, что это он, Джек Уайлдер, присматривает за Мерритом, а не наоборот. 

В действительности же, несмотря на то, как он безобиден и мил, Джек самый нестабильный элемент в их четвёрке. И это за ним с опаской и тревогой наблюдают все трое. Таинственный наниматель, наверное, тоже. Только если Меррит пытается в своей специфичной манере его поддерживать, то тот же Дэниел однажды ему в открытую заявил, что Джек ненадёжен... Джек бесится, но ничего не может поделать с самим фактом, что он без пары, что найти, мать её, пару — это непредсказуемо, а просчитать последствия — тем более. Джек как неизвестная карта в их раскладе, где каждый ход просчитан. Пусть всё продумано с изяществом, это всё равно потрясающая в своей наглости авантюра, а случаев, когда нахождение партнёра начинало или заканчивало войны, срывало переговоры или налаживало отношения, история знала немало. Да эти случаи каждый день по всему земному шару происходят. Но не с Джеком. Пока что — не с Джеком.

Его татуировка лениво свернулась чуть выше копчика и её изредка покалывает. Будто совсем лёгкие разряды электричества, но Джек ни на что не надеется и молчит. Последний раз татуировка значительно дала о себе знать в тот день, когда он получил карту-приглашение. Она жгла кожу, и Джек, отбросив предубеждения, как счастливый дурак понадеялся, что вот-вот встретит своего близкого, что понравится ему или ей. Но он встретил только Дэнни, Хенли и Мэррита. Не один из них, разумеется, его парой не оказался. Человек, собравший их всех, тоже на глазах не появлялся, руководил издалека и не открывая своей личности. Мысль, что какой-то старичок-сморчок, интриган и великий фокусник, окажется его партнером на всю жизнь, совсем не воодушевляла, поэтому Джек отбросил эту мысль подальше.

Порой, когда перед сном его будоражила мысль о волнительной встрече, он старался побыстрее забыть и заснуть. Общество твердило, что соулмейт-связи — самое лучшее, что может случиться с человеком, что не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться: ведь почти всё предрешено, и бесполезно, как некоторые особенно отчаянные, рыскать по всему миру в поисках своей пары. Встречи просто случаются, и вас обязательно подтолкнёт навстречу друг другу. Важнее не проглядеть своего человека, быть чутким к людям вообще, прислушиваться к татуировке и смотреть в глаза потенциальному партнёру. И вот тогда ты обязательно всё поймёшь и вступишь в самые уникальные отношения в твоей жизни. Но дело в том, что Джек Уайлдер не очень доверял миру, людям и жизни. Как-то у него с ними не сложилось. Джек верил только себе, своему телу и окружающему пространству, это всё он мог (или учился, когда не мог) использовать по своему желанию и сложившейся ситуации.

В свободное время от подготовки их шоу и непосредственно отдыха сам Джек тренировался, а Дэнни и Хенли скорее делали вид, что тоже занимаются. Джек отказывался называть тренировками их перепалки и «бои», где они задействовали всё своё мастерство друг против друга. Их же старший приятель развлекался, высмеивая, провоцируя, а то и реально «подчиняя» голосом. Иногда даже успешно. Не поспоришь, что тренировки Мэррита Маккини абсолютно в его стиле, но тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или ты прокачал свои навыки ему не поддаваться (моральную устойчивость, словесную находчивость и повышенную сопротивляемость гипнозу), или он успешен, вы а потом все вместе разгребаете последствия. Последний раз, когда Меррит умудрился заставить Хенли поцеловать его в щёку, закончился его безобразной дракой с Дэниелом. Сам Меррит скалился почти безумно и, кажется, вмазывая кулаком под рёбра, правда пытался втолковать Дэнни, что если ты нашёл пару — то береги её и заботься, а если нет, то вали к чертям и дай другим людям наладить личную жизнь без всяких соулмейт-штучек. Меррит шутил криво, пошло, но для Дэнни это теряло значение, как только звучал любой намёк, что Хенли в принципе может быть не его. Дэнни признавал только её собственное право уйти, как она однажды и сделала (но потом вернулась), всё другое приводило его в ярость. Джек один раз пытался достучаться до Меррита, сказав, что его методы не очень-то, да и Хенли та ещё штучка, драться как Дэнни не будет, но может и голову откусить за такие выкрутасы. Стервой Джек её называть опасался. Он искренне восхищался и парочкой Дэнни-Хенли, и Мерритом, их способностями, но иллюзий насчёт того, какие они милые, старался не строить. Не были они милыми. Меррит же тогда только улыбнулся, потрепал по голове, как щенка, и ответил, что его методы работают.

Потом стало не до того, чтобы вникать в таинство отношений в их четвёрке. И про соулмейт-связи Джек вспоминал только с мимолётным страхом, что его это коснётся вот прямо сейчас, когда шоу стремительно разворачивается, когда они под пристальным вниманием полиции, прессы и публики, жаждущей новых зрелищ. Регулярный, постоянно обновляющийся инструктаж от их нанимателя успокаивал. Та же Хенли нервно металась, в который раз повторяя, как беззащитны они, как зависят от действий своего кукловода. Меррит мрачно прихлёбывал виски и всем видом выражает одобрение её словам. Но они же сами согласились на эту авантюру, разве нет? Так им Джек и сказал. В ответ Дэнни хлопнул его по плечу, добавляя со странным смешком, что если их недоверчивый волчонок не беспокоится, то и он не будет. Хенли только закатила глаза, но после этих слов наворачивала круги по гостиной медленне, пока наконец не сел к Дэнни на колени. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся, прижимая её крепче. Джек молчал: что он тоже беспокоится, это и дураку понятно, хотя таковых здесь нет — просто они ведь правда сами все согласились? Не удержались от этой крутой волшебной авантюры, не отказались от денег, от возможности показать себя миру и от ещё большего соблазна стать частью тайного общества-легенды. Они все согласились подчиняться. И потому Джек старается держать себя в руках.

На их первом выступлении в Лас-Вегасе вся четвёрка победно улыбается, уверенна в своих силах и хороша. Они сосредоточены на деле и успешно соблазняют свою публику. Это половина фокуса. Наверняка каждый человек в зале покорен ими. За редкими исключениями. Может быть, не Таддеуш Бредли, известный разоблачитель фокусников, может быть, не критично настроенные писаки, но зрители, о да, их зрители в восторге, и так легко не замечать, что татуировка неспокойна. Но Джек клянёт всё на свете, когда и в допросной вдруг ощущает, как покалывает его татуировка, перебираясь, кажется, выше на поясницу. Нет-нет-нет — звучит в его голове. Джек представить себе не может более неудобного случая для встречи своей пары. Он успевает подумать, что, в общем-то, ладно, он выкрутится, даже если и правда встретит партнёра — ну не обязательно же сразу выболтает всё на свете, включая великие планы Четырёх Всадников. Конечно, первая встреча (как и долгая разлука, и смерть одного из пары) — штука непредсказуемая. Индивидуальные реакции, всё такое. Это очень страшно, но Джек верит, что будет способен заткнуться. Когда дверь открывается, с его лица не исчезает наглая ухмылка. Татуировка наконец перестаёт щекотать его спину и замирает, будто её и нет. Вошедший человек явно не его партнёр. Обознались, веселье продолжается. Джек скалится и задирает долговязого типа, который его допрашивает. О том, что совсем рядом, за стеклом невидимо стоял нужный человек, что наверняка смотрел на него, ощущал похожие сигналы от своей татуировки и не зашёл к нему — Джек не думает. Посылает всё к чертям, считает, что его собственная татуировка просто сумасшедшая, прямо как он, что дала сбой или ей просто наскучило место, вот она и переползла. Что угодно, но не думать, почему его партнёр — если это правда был он — пренебрёг встречей. Джеку больше не страшно, он безумно зол.

Эта злость остаётся с ним, когда их выпускают. Остаётся, когда они готовят новое шоу в Новом Орлеане, и татуировка вновь начинает шевелиться, нестерпимо зудеть. Джек прилично натирает кожу, пытаясь расчесать её, когда никто не видит. После душа стоит в одном полотенце на бёдрах перед большим зеркалом и старается рассмотреть свою спину. На сильно покрасневшей коже чуть елозит-передвигается его тату, с которой он прожил все свои года. Татуировка здесь, партнёра — нет, и Джек подозревает, что такой, как он есть, со своим характером, телом, с прошлым и настоящим, даже вместе с этой своей татуировкой, он нихрена и никому не нужен. Даже тому самому, родственной душе. Его вдруг до истерики смешит мысль, что если две половинки одного целого не контраст, как очевидно было у Меррита с его милой женой, а, например, такие вот похожие друг с другом, как Дэнни и Хенли, то, может, его партнёр — тот ещё недоверчивый и подозрительный одиночка? Не привыкший ждать от судьбы подарков, надеяться? Успокаиваясь, Джек прислоняется лбом к холодной поверхности зеркала и выдыхает. Нет, всё не так. Он готов был поверить, он, чёрт побери, ждал. Татуировка — часть его самого, а себе Джек доверял. И позволил себе надеяться, этот же, второй, соулмейт его грёбаный — видимо, нет. Так что какие они одинаковые? Злость сплетается с глупой обидой, а время стремительно несёт события дальше.

И когда Джек, замерев, смотрит в глаза такому же напряжённому Дилану Родсу, главному детективу по их делу, тому самому, с кем они успешно играют в «Попробуй, догони меня», те самые обида и злость (а еще страх и азарт) помогают ему не потерять голову. Что помогает Дилану, Джек не знает и знать не хочет. Только радуется из чистого злорадства, что выдержка их детектива тоже на грани. Его расширенные зрачки, и то, как он будто нечаянно мажет пальцами по его лицу, когда Джеку удаётся вырваться из захвата, говорят не менее красноречиво, чем то, что в комнате их только двое, татуировку безумно жжёт, а Джека накрывает горячей волной притяжения. В какой-то неясный момент их драка (и попытки Джека улизнуть) превращаются в танец. Дух захватывает. И Джеку самому кажется, что когда он эффектным жестом кидает карты в лицо Дилану, бравады в этом и желания поразить куда как больше… А нет, пользы тоже достаточно. Бег разъярённого кота за ловким удачливым мышонком продолжается.

— Засранец! Я тебя поймаю, — кричит Дилан, пытаясь до него добраться.

— Попробуй, — уклоняясь от летящего в него торшера, Джек подмигивает Дилану и широко ухмыляется. 

Наверное, подлый приём. Даже Меррит как-то раз признал, что у него очаровательная улыбка. Потом, правда, он добавил какую-то гадость, но не важно, это Джек уже не запомнил. Хотя, если быть честным, то Джек не может сейчас не улыбаться. Азарт и что-то от счастливого чувства «Да, блядь, я его нашёл!» бурлят в крови.

А Дилана и впрямь пронимает эта улыбка. Только те секунды, пока его противник и возможный партнёр зависает, Джек использует, чтобы ускользнуть от него.

Завернув в коридор, за пару метров до своей возможности сбежать из здания, он слышит рычащий, собственнический голос Дилана с обещанием поймать его до заката. Джек ускоряется и только в мыслях мелькает: «Да, пожалуйста, поймай меня». Было бы неплохо. Только чуть позже. Позже заката, тогда уж. И только Джека. Пока что у него тут гениальные планы, а потом пусть Дилан исполняет обещанное сколько душе угодно. Джек не будет против. Их детектив горяч. И, может быть, не всегда так непримиримо зол, как сейчас.

«Гениальные», значит? Джек не орёт только потому, что просто упрямо не собирается кричать. Трюк прошёл успешно, и в мышеловку попался только кот. О, ему прищемили хвост. Джек не сочувствует своему, как выяснилось, соулмейту. Заслужил. Конечно, если не думать, что никто не заслуживает увидеть, как машина с его партнёром, пусть и не самым законопослушным на свете, переворачивается на твоих глазах. Джек правда надеется, что Дилан не пострадал, если пытался вытащить «куклу» из машины, что вот-вот взорвётся. Хотя... Конечно, пытался. Они и документы внутри специально оставили. А сам Джек жив, невредим, и ему остаётся только провернуть ещё пару дел и ждать, пока трое из их Четвёрки закончат грандиозное шоу на виду у публики. 

Джек сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене в глухой подворотне, и соулмейт-татуировка серьёзно намерена поджечь его к чертям. Горит и движется: переползает ему прямо на тыльную сторону ладони, и Джек, смаргивая слёзы, кусает себя за руку, трогает языком, пытается слюной смягчить этот огонь и боль. Джек переживает вместе со своей тату невиданную жгучую вину. Чужую. Какой силы она должна быть, чтобы пройти к Джеку по каналу без устоявшейся связи, непонятно. Но какого чёрта Джек должен страдать от того, что страдает этот идиот-детектив? 

«Да ну ладно, чувак, ну ты ведь должен знать, что я не умер. Твоя тату же не поблекла? Угомонись ты со своими переживаниями», — думает Джек, ослеплённый болью и хлынувшей через татуировку волной чувств, пока вдруг не понимает другое. Дилан Родс. Он знает. Он детектив. Может, не самый умный, но его чутьё и упрямство и раньше это компенсировали. Теперь же, если он скажет ФБР о подстроенной смерти... Что это часть плана, раз Джека не было во взорвавшейся машине, а значит теперь он есть где-то ещё. Вашу ж мать. Джек вскакивает на ноги. Но менять планы поздно. Сообщать о такой лаже, пожалуй, тоже. Особенно учитывая, что сообщать некому. Их наниматель всегда сам выходит с ними на связь. Сказать Мерриту, Дэнниелу или Хенли — это посеять панику, а они и так дёрганные. Каждое действие всех четверых выверено по минутам. И одна треть этих действий должна ставить детектива Родса в неловкое, более того, в глупое положение... Джек прижимается губами к горячей татуировке на руке. Немного удачи? Хоть каплю везения для Джека? Он сосредотачивается на мысленном «Пожалуйста, молчи», целуя татуировки, и потом встаёт на ноги, выкидывая из головы всё лишнее, не относящееся к делу. 

Нужно сделать всё, чтобы их спектакль закончился как надо, сорвал аплодисменты публики, озадачил ФБР, Интерпол и подал им на блюдечке «преступника», этого поганца Бредли. И на десерт, может быть, встреча с тем, кто спланировал это действо и координировал каждый их шаг? Его одобрение, восхищение. Или новые указания, ещё один грандиозный план? А потом Джек смотается со встречи и пойдёт отыщет детектива Родса, своего Дилана.

Ведь Дилан, похоже, не выдал его своим. Во всяком случае, пока что всё в порядке, и Джек идёт к обозначенному месту встречи. Почему парк, любопытно? Джек подходит к воротам, касается прохладного металла, и тут всё его любопытство на этот счёт пропадает. Татуировку опять жжёт огнём, и это совсем уже не смешно. Дилан его выследил? Надо бы дождаться своих, но какого чёрта? Инструкции на сегодня окончены. Да и безопасней будет поговорить наедине. Джек взламывает замок, но не успевает распахнуть калитку. Через решётку его руку обхватывает чужая рука. И Джек наконец понимает свою горящую татуировку, потому что его самого не то что окутывает тепло, его прошибает горячей волной так, что плывут мозги и дрожит всё тело. Дилан Родс. Насмешливый жадный взгляд и крепкий захват. Джек прислоняется лбом к решётке и Дилан делает то же самое со своей стороны, улыбается ему. 

— Джек, а дождаться остальных Всадников? Ты портишь весь сюрприз.

Джек недоуменно моргает. Дилан всё так же заманчиво улыбается, и думать сложно. Но погодите-ка.

— Ты? Это всё время был ты?

— Вообще-то да.

У Джека мелькает глупая мысль, что он счастливчик, и ему не придётся в ночи бежать и разыскивать Дилана Родса. Ну а пока что… Он всё-таки вырывается из захвата, который давно превратился в поглаживания, и всё-таки открывает калитку, бросаясь с поцелуем к этому чудаку. Сколько можно терпеть. Ох, и хорошо, что Джек не знал раньше, насколько это захватывающе — целоваться с Диланом. 

Минут через двадцать Джек закрывает за собой калитку; пьяный от счастья, он идёт навстречу своей компании. У него для Дэнни-Хэнли и Меррита целых две новости: он нашёл своего соулмейта и вы не поверите, кто наш тайный волшебный Санта и организатор.


End file.
